Surrender
by charlibubble
Summary: Smutty Little OneShot direct from the sordid mind of my Muse. I accept no responsibility!


**Phew! I don't know what came over me! My muse has deserted me for everything but smut ….. huh, a random smutty little oneshot. Please bear in mind I do suck at smut a lot. What can I do, I write what the muse tells me to write, I have no control! Enjoy!**

Her gasping breath shivered in the darkened room, anticipation, excitement, apprehension making itself known as his lips finally found hers. Their dance desperate and filled with passion, the fire that had been slowly burning within them for so long was furiously reignited. He marvelled at how sweet she tasted, how unexpected yet completely familiar it was.

His hand carefully cupped her cheek, his thumb gazing over her soft smooth skin as gently as he could bear. Her hair brushed between his fingers, soft like silk it flowed through the spaces with ease. He could feel an overwhelming need build inside him, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He'd wanted women before, he'd been hungry and desperate to taste a woman's lips before but he'd never _needed_ anyone before. Not until now, now he needed Sara.

He needed her lips on his, he needed to snake his arm around her slender waist and press her body against him, and he needed to show her why he had been worth the wait.

His lips found her neck; he caressed, stroked, nibbled and sucked every bit of flesh he could find. Tentatively she met his eyes and unfastened the buttons of his shirt. Electricity ran through every fibre of his body, if anticipation was half the fun then the act was going to be explosive. He had never felt so alive, so energised, so aroused as when she placed her hands on the naked skin of his torso.

She sighed as though she had been holding her breath her entire life just waiting for that moment. She had tiny hands; they caressed his skin like a feather. Exploring his physique with the same curiosity he loved in her. There was fire in her eyes as she folded his shirt from his broad shoulders, it fell silently to the floor and he met her eyes again suddenly filled with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She simply silenced him with an achingly soft kiss; he was rendered completely helpless as she slowly popped the buttons on her shirt exposing the smooth clear skin of her body. He had fantasised about that body so many times but he had never done it justice, never had he imagined it quite as perfectly as it appeared right there before him.

He found himself moving as though he had completely lost control. His hand was sliding up the length of her spine. He could feel her trembling in his arms already; he could feel the tiny gasping breaths that escaped her mouth when he unclasped her bra. He could feel her heart racing against his chest, much like his raced as he carefully moved her to the edge of the bed and removed her pants.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered as he lay her back onto the bed.

Her hair billowed around her like a mane. He recognised the slight uncertainty in her eyes, he would take it slow. He would not give in to the animal urge he had within him, she deserved to be savoured. This wasn't about sex, Gil Grissom was about to make love.

As he leaned over her and met her soft chocolate eyes he knew there was no turning back now. His fingers once more tangled in her hair as he teased her lips opened with his tongue, she playfully nibbled his lower lip with a sultry half smile.

"I want you to touch me Grissom"

Her husky whisper almost sent his blood to boiling point; he struggled to rein it back. He tried not to focus on his throbbing erection or the beautiful naked Aphrodite in his arms for fear of losing it completely and billowing over the edge before they had even begun. He slowly drew his hand the length of her body, from between the strands of glossy hair, to the perfectly delicious flesh of her breasts until he hovered, teasingly at the edge of her panties. His finger tracing the edge of the waistband, dipping lower every few seconds to savour the gasps that escaped her mouth.

"Call me Gil, please. You can call me Gil"

He allowed his lips to follow the path of his hand as he slipped aside her underwear and allowed his fingers access to her treasure. He knew just how to tease her, his fingers dancing and swirling around as his mouth hungrily teased one hard nipple and then the other.

She was shaking, squirming in his arms as his teasing drove her to the edge and brought her back again within a breath. He carefully plunged his fingers inside her, meeting his lips with hers once more with a passion that he had no control over. A moan escaped her mouth, a delightfully throaty and passionate moan and he wanted more of that sound, he wanted to hear more, he wanted to taste more, he wanted to feel more. Her nails gently ran over his strong back sending ripples of excitement across his body as he moved his mouth lower and lower enjoying the taste of her skin and the sweep of her curves.

"Oh Gil… pleases…"

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued to push her to the brink with his hands. She threw her head back with a low moan as his tongue joined the game. Only he wasn't playing anymore, expertly he circled her pearl with his tongue; she positively melted under him as he slipped his hands around her hips to pull her closer and gently brought her to the edge of euphoria. She met his eyes as she finally lost control; throwing her head back on the bed she gasped his name into the night before feverishly pulling herself to her knees.

She was ready now, she kissed him with such passion and hunger he wasn't sure he would be able to keep up. With a flourish his pants were on the floor and she was beckoning him to the bed. He pressed his body against her as he deepened her kiss. She knew exactly what she wanted; she hooked her arms around his neck and moved him back on the bed before hooking one leg over him. Now she was in control, she perched atop him and he was ready for compete surrender. He could feel the heat of her body burning against his; she almost panted in desire as she moved her body over him and slowly let him fill her.

He could never have imagined the moment could have felt quite like that. This woman was made for him, they fit together like they were custom made and as she gently rocked her hips back and forth he found himself wishing he could bottle this moment to keep it forever.

She was silhouetted against the huge window, only the light of the moon filtering through. It highlighted her womanly curves and her porcelain skin. She was perfect in every way.

He tried to remain in control, he desperately tried to claw back the fire building inside him but it was quickly building to an inferno. She pulled him closer to her, her movements becoming faster and more energetic and he recognised the cloud descending over her eyes, she was close too.

He hooked his arms around her and flipped her over onto the soft mattress. He was resuming control only now he was hungry, now he'd had his taste he wanted it all. Her sighs and moans spoke of urgency and pleasure until he felt her shudder, her grip around him tightening as she dug her nails into his back in a desperate attempt not to relinquish control. Her muscles pulsed and clenched against him until he could bear it no more. His own surrender was a spectacular release of pent up frustrations and buried emotions. It meant more to both of them than they would care to acknowledge as they wallowed in the afterglow of their encounter.

Their heaving breaths soon turned to whispered sighs as they settled into each other's arms. Feathery kisses and gentle touches became the only sounds of the night. She laced her fingers through his and he watched transfixed by how well they fit together. For a prolonged moment he met her eyes, locked there as they exchanged a million silent promises. It may have been a new experience for both of them but it felt, with every breath, every sigh, every touch like it was exactly where they belonged.


End file.
